The One with Darkness
by GothicAnimeChick
Summary: What happens when Two girls crash land on Shuggazoom? A crazy Fangirl named Amanda, and a dark, scary and angry girl named Katie who is afriad...of monkeys? Join the team as they try and save Katie from becoming evil, and Being the prophisized Destroyer of the Universe! AntaurixOC & OttoxOC Rated T for safety. Summary sucks...Story is better! I promise! :D
1. Chapter 1 Crash Landing!

Hello!

I decided to do another SRMTHFG story…I'm just really in the mood for it :P

Chiro: Am I gonna be hurt or even die I this one?

Me…

Chiro: GOTHIC!

Me: Please Rate and Review! ^-^

Chapter One

A Crash Landing?

Shuggazoom was resting. The Hyper force had just gotten back from a Fight with a hoard of formless, and they were worn out, but glad the city could rest for a while…

"Ah man! I'm so beat! Those formless are so easy to crush, but there were so many of them it makes it hard to keep up!" Chiro sighed.

"Yes, but even so Chiro, we should always be alert! No matter what time or how many enemies there are, the city is always our priority." Antauri said calmly. He was always saying such wise things. It was just his way.

"Yeah but sometimes even hero's need vacations Antauri…" Chiro sighed. Antauri just looked at him and blinked. He hardly ever had emotions on his face. It made Chiro a little sad to realize this. He loved Antauri with all his heart. He was like the father he never had; since his parents were abusive he was never really loved up until 8 years of age. That was when he found the monkey team.

"Well kid, I wanna rematch in that game! You cheated so it's only fair." SPRX smirked.

"I did not cheat you liar!" Chiro jumped up and pointed at him frustrated.

"He he, sure you didn't. Come on, let's play. I am gonna KILL you this time." He laughed

"Whatever you sore loser…" Chiro grinned.

As soon as they sat down and started the game, the warning siren went off.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Chiro hollered.

"Not to worry Chiro, it's just a warning." Gibson told him.

"But, a warning for what?" Nova asked curiously.

"Is it the ice cream man? Mmm…ice cream…" Otto asked happily. (He really loves ice cream…)

"No…its…HOLY SHUGGAZOOM!" Gibson freaked out. Everyone stared at him confused, but interested.

"W-What is it Gibson?" Nava leaned over his shoulder.

"S-S-S-Something is going to crash land onto Shuggazoom! Two things in fact!" He said in a panic.

"Is there any way we can stop it? Where is it going to land Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"Well, it looks like it is already too far into orbit to stop…but it is going to land in an un-populated area, so no need to worry. We will just have to let them crash before we can go and investigate." Gibson said, scrutinizing the screen.

"Yeah, but you still don't look too happy about it brain strain." SPRX smiled.

"I told you not to call me that Sparky," Gibson said irritated, "and yes…it looks like a ship and something much smaller…" He said frowning.

"Well it's probably just some space debris that came along with it." Otto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yes well, space debris doesn't give off a pulse now does it?" Gibson said, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT?" They all screamed.

You mean its raining people? Ouchy…that's gonna hurt…" Otto said matter-o-factually.

"Well, technically yes… Except it's only one person. I am picking up two life forms. One on the ship, and another one falling." Gibson did not look happy.

"Well, we need to go and help them! Obviously a person could not withstand that much force! We are running out of time!" Nova said nervously.

"Monkey team, Mobilize!" Chiro yelled.

…

CRASH!

The two girls were unconscious and injured. The girl inside the ship had a gash on her forehead, and a broken wrist from pulling on her belt buckle. Other than that she was fine. She was about 12 year's old, medium blondish brown hair, Bright crystal blue eyes, and Kind of short.

The girl that had fallen directly on the ground on the other hand, was close to death, but somehow managed to regain her consciousness…

"Mmm…A-Amanda?*Gasp* AMANDA!" She screamed. Her leg and arm where broken, and most of her ribs were too. She had many large cuts on her body and was losing lots of blood from the bone sticking out of her arm. She was around 14 years of age. Medium black hair, her eyes were a mixture of several colors, and she was tall. 5'8 to be exact.

"*cough, cough* Amanda! Oh god, please be ok…" She mumbled. Her mind was going back and forth from a conscious sate to an un-conscious one. Her vision was weakening, and her hearing fading.

She was dying.

But she had someone to protect. The last member of her family. Her sister.

"AMANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed as loud as she could, finally slipping into a coma on the ground. The scream startled her sister, and she awoke.

"Hmm…Mmm…Katie?" She mumbled before falling asleep once more.

…

"There is the crash site! Hurry! The second life force is fading quickly!" Gibson shouted.

They ran towards the ship and pried open the doors. There lay a girl of about 12 strapped into a seat. Her head was bleeding and her hand was twisted a funny way.

"Oh dear…get her into the medical bay now. She might have internal injuries…Now…Find the second person! Whoever it is there dying, and fast." Gibson stated with a concerned look on his face.

"GIBSON GET OVER HERE NOW!" Nova screamed.

They ran towards her voice and found her not far from the ship. She was hunched over a large lump on the ground. As they got closer the gasped in shock to discover a girl lying there covered in blood. Her leg was twisted sideways and a bone was protruding from her arm. She was only a little older than Chiro.

"Get her to the Medic-bay quickly! We don't have much time!" Gibson hollered. Now frantic.

Antauri used all of his might to get her to the Super Robot as fast as he could without hurting her. As soon as she was on the table Gibson ordered everyone out so he could get to work in peace. They all left praying that the two girls would be ok.

"Geeze they were both in pretty bad condition…" SPRX said quietly.

"Yes but that one girl with the black hair was in horrible condition. I was surprised she even survived the fall." Antauri replied.

"Yeah she looked pretty roughed up…I honestly-."

SWOOSH

They all looked up as Nova was cut off.

Gibson had no expression on his face. It was impossible to tell how they were just by looking at him.

"…Their both going to survive..." He finally said, grinning softly.

Everyone cheered in happiness. Well, of course except for Antauri and Gibson who just gave large smiles. They definitely did not want anyone dying. Not on their watch anyways.

"Alright, well, tell us how bad they are…" SPRX sighed.

"…The younger girl was not that bad. She has a large gash on her head, and a shattered wrist. It was also dislocated. The older girl on the other hand…She was not in very good condition…" He said softly.

Everyone tensed, expecting the worst.

"Her left leg was broken, and her right arm had a bone protruding from it. Her left arm was dislocated at the shoulder, and she has a concussion. All of her ribs are broken except for two, which are cracked in several places. She is suffering from blood loss and also had many cuts and bruises. I had to stitch up many of her cuts. I am not sure how long it will take her to heal but she is very, very lucky." He stated.

They all stared with mouths open.

"T-That many injuries?" Chiro exclaimed.

"Again, like I said, it could have been much worse. She should be dead right now but somehow she has survived." Gibson stated.

"Well, we will just have to keep a close eye on her then." Antauri said, closing his eyes.

"Yes, indeed, but the other girl should be waking up soon. Her injuries were minor, and she should heal quite fast. But there something I should warn all of you…" The blue monkey said cautiously.

"Well, what is it?" Nova was beginning to get impatient.

"According to the DNA tests…this girl has been affected by Skeleton King." Gibson said sadly.

"How so?" Antauri asked worriedly.

"It appears she has been affected by ooze…when I was doing a blood and DNA analysis she had it inside of her veins. I also found a needle mark on her arm…you could probably see where that went." Gibson sighed.

He opened the door into the Medical-Bay and we were shocked to see the difference in injuries on each of the girls. The smaller on only had a few bandages on her body. Her wrist was bandaged up pretty good, and her head as well, there were a few in some other laces as well.

The other girl on the other hand, was completely wrapped in bandages. She had no clothes on, giving everyone a good view of her large C-Cup breasts. SPRX, Otto and Chiro all got nose bleeds. Nova hit all three of them upside the head. Antauri blushed, and Gibson looked as if he didn't even care. She had a breathing tube down her throat, and was hooked up to many machines.

"Holy Shuggazoom! This is one smokin' Babe!" SPRX hollered.

"Shut up SPRX!" Nova yelled back.

"Both of you be quiet! You are waking the other girl!" Gibson whispered towards them both angrily.

She moaned softly before sitting up slowly. She held her head with her broken wrist and instantly regretted it.

"OW!" she yelped.

She opened her eyes and blinked.

"W-Were…am I?" She asked looking around. That is when she finally noticed the five monkeys and Boy looking at her…At first she just stared, so Antauri decided to speak up and introduce themselves to her.

"Um…Hello. We are the Hyper Force. I would like to-." Suddenly he was cut off by a piercing scream. It was coming from the girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YOU SPOKE! WHAT THE HELL? I MUST BE DELUSIONAL! WAIT WERE'S MY SISTER! OH MY GOD KATIE IS THAT YOU?AHHHHHHHHHHH! KATIE ARE YOU OK?" She screamed in a panic.

She was freaking out. Everyone was staring at her like she had gone mad. Antauri and Gibson both rushed over to her to try and calm her down.

"Please miss! You must calm down! You will wake your sister and she is in critical condition!" Gibson tried telling her over her screaming.

"Yes, you must be quiet so we do not wake her. She is severely injured!" Antauri also slightly yelled.

She immediately stopped.

"S-She's in…Critical…condition?" She squeaked. Her eyes had gone wide.

"N-No…No way…" Tears began forming in her eyes.

"Answer me this one question please…" She asked through tears…

"Is she going to die?"

They looked at her with sympathy.

"No…No she will live I can promise you that. But she needs rest or she will never get better, so I don't think screaming is such a good idea." Gibson sated calmly. The girl sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thank god! Oh and…sorry about earlier everyone…I was just a little surprised at first….We didn't really have robotic talking monkeys back on my planet…" She scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed.

"What do you mean you 'didn't'? Isn't that past tense?" Gibson asked curiously.

Her eyes went wide and her smiled was gone as quickly as it came.

"My sister and I are the only two survivors of our planets destruction…Even that is not entirely true either…my sister isn't human…so I guess I am the only one left…" She said softly looking down.

"Wait…so that girl is not human? What is she then?" SPRX asked surprised.

"Well, all of her family is dead as well, for you see, her planet was destroyed a long time ago…like….a REALLY long time ago…And she crashed landed on Earth about…hmm, I guess it was about Four million years ago…Oh, and she is a vampire!" She said smiling.

Everyone gaped at the words she had just said.

"F-F-FOUR MILLION?" Chiro screeched.

"Yeah…wait…where are we right now, exactly?" She nervously laughed.

"You're on Shuggazoom…" Otto happily replied.

"Shuggazoom…Shuggazoom…Hmm…I feel like I have heard that name somewhere before…." She trailed off and looked at each and every one of them multiple times. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly had a huge smile on her face…

"Um…Are you ok?" Nova asked nervously.

"Y-You're….THE MONKEY TEAM! AH HAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM MEETING YOU RIGHT NOW!" She screamed. She got up and ran over and hugged every single one of the monkeys, the proceeded to hug Chiro. All of them were beginning to question what kind of mental state she was in at the moment…

"Um…What?" Chiro just stood there…really confused…as did the rest of the team.

She giggled.

"I know all of you!" She laughed.

"What?" He said again.

"Antauri, Nova, Otto, Gibson, SPRX, and Chiro! I also know Jin May, Valeena, Mandarin, Krinkle, Planetoid Q, Skraperton, Mr. Hover burger, T.V monster, Elevator monster, Professor Maezono, Sakko, Flytor, Cloggy Colon Creature, Morlath, Ma and Pa, The sun riders, Slingshot, The Circus of ooze Crew, Thingy, Mobius Quint, Capitan Shuggazoom, The Alchemist, Master Offay, and BT and Glenny! Plus the Super Robot of course By the way I am Amanda Desdemona!" She just stood there and smiled.

"Oh…my…Goodness….She just listed everyone we have ever met or faced…" Gibson stood dumbfounded. Everyone in the room was staring at her in amazement.

"Well, not everyone…there is still…"She looked down sad, unable to say the last name…

"Skeleton King…" Antauri said calmly.

She became even more upset at the name…Her face then twisted into a look of anger and disgust…

"I hate him…I hate him so much…I'm glad Katie was able to inflict some damage on him at least…at least before we were shot into space…" Her hands twisted into fist.

Nova came over and put her hand on her shoulder…

"It will be ok…we will make sure your friend will be ok…" She said giving her a small smile.

"Oh I know you will…but Katie will probably wake up completely healed sometime later this afternoon so, no need to worry!" She replied back.

"YOU MEAN SHE CAN HEAL HER SELF THAT FAST! IMPOSSILE!" Gibson shouted at her.

"No...It isn't," she giggled, "Katie isn't human. I bet if you looked at her now she would only have broken bones. Any cuts or scratches she had would be gone by now…" She smiled. This girl was filled with nothing but smiles. Otto like that about her…

"Alright then! We will just see about that!" Gibson said walking off angrily. He muttered something to himself about 'never in my life could this be true'… He pulled off a few of the bandages on her arms and face, and gasped. Then he fell to the floor and fainted. Nova ran over and helped him off the ground, while the rest of the team leaned over and looked at her. The all stared, completely shocked.

Katie didn't have a single scratch on her. Only a little bit of bruising where the broken boned on her body where at.

"H-How? How did she heal that fast?" Asked Chiro.

"Like I said before! She is a vampire and can heal crazy fast!" She walked over smiling.

"Wow! That amazing!" Otto exclaimed.

"Truly amazing…" Antauri said.

"This girl is pretty cool." SPRX said, still staring at her boobs…

"Ok…I believe it is about time we get down to business…come, we will speak more in the control room." Antauri said, floating out of the room. Amanda giggled and followed.

"I can't believe I am really inside the super robot! Not to mention I am going to hang out with the monkey team!" She squealed. The team anime sweat dropped.

"Ahem…yes well, first off, we would like to know why you and your friend crash landed her onto Shuggazoom in the first place, and why Katie wasn't inside the ship with you." Antauri spoke.

"Well, it all started with the destruction of my planet. Katie and I were in space at the time trying it find other galaxies, when _he_ attacked." The team assumed it was Skeleton king who attacked based on the way she said he.

"We were just drifting along, minding our own business, when the alarm in the ship went off. Earth was being attacked by the Skeleton king's ships. Our planet had no chance of winning and we knew it. Our race was just too far behind in technology for it. We could only watch in horror as our planet was blown to pieces. Then he discovered our ship. Tentacles reached from his Citadel of Bone and latched onto our ship. We were then brought on board and taken hostage. We were taken to Skeleton king, He seemed to have a strange Fascination with Katie, but I could never figure out why. She seemed to know, but she would never tell me the reason. We were stuck on his ship for 3 weeks before Katie made a move and attacked Skeleton king."

"She was able to get me back to our ship, but she was attacked by Skeleton king before she could get on. They battled until Katie was able to grab one of his legs, and rip it completely off…She ran toward the ship when Skeleton King Threw a large dark energy beam toward us. It blew a hole on the side of the ship and we were blasted off into space…I remember trying to help her…looking for ways to get her on board before we were pulled into orbit and I hit my head…I can't remember anything after that…" She said…crying silent tears.

The team felt sympathy toward the girl.

"I am terribly sorry for all that has happened to you Amanda. You and Katie Both." Antauri said softly. The rest of the team nodded.

"Thank you…" She said before Breaking down crying. Nova took her to a guest room and stayed there with her until she cried herself to sleep.

"I feel so bad for both of them…but did she say that Katie really ripped a leg off of Skeleton king? Holy Crap that's awesome!" SPRX said grinning.

"Yes indeed…it is quite impressive…" Antauri said smiling slightly, but he was still concerned about this girl…Why was Skeleton king so interested in her? He was lost in thought before Chiro came and shook him a little.

"Hey Antauri! Are you ok?" He asked, with a worried look on his face.

He only smiled and replied with a "Yes, I'm ok…But I think we should all get some rest…I do believe we have all earned it."

The team nodded in agreement. As soon as they were about to go to bed, the medical bay door opened, and Katie stepped out, Holding a large gun, and completely naked.

"What have you done…With Amanda?" She said, glaring at them with cold dark red eyes.

This…was going to get interesting…

…

Woo! Cliff hanger! And my longest Chapter yet! SQUEEEE!

Chiro: You have gone completely insane…

Me: Watch what you say or I will kill you off in the next chapter…

Chiro: AAAAAHHHHHHH! IM SORRY! *Runs around in circles and runs into a wall*

Me: hehehehe…*Grins Evilly*

Antauri: *anime sweat drop*…Please rate and review…


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Katie

YAY! Second Chapter! :P

This story I think will be interesting…MWAHAHA!

Chiro: Ya' Know, I don't even know why I still stick around you…

Me: Oh Chiro! That's because I love you *cough* not and only wish you the best! :D

Chiro:…-_-

Me: Please ate and review! :P

Otto: Gothic doesn't own SRMTHFG only her characters!

Chapter Two

Meeting Katie

Katie's P.O.V

I remember being on a cold table…I was always cold. _He_ was cold….

Voices… six voices and…Amanda's voice! AMANDA!

The last person that I really loved…My sister…I had to do everything I could to protect her…After our planet blew up, she was crying all the time…Especially when he came for us…All she could do was cry…I was so sad…So cold…There was so much pain…

Why…WHY DID HE DO THIS TO USSSSS!

I rushed forward from the dreadful nightmare, sitting up on a cold table. I was in some sort of medical room…I looked down to see I was covered in bandages

_Tch…like that would help… _I thought to myself.

I knew I would survive the fall. I'm not human so I can heal thirty times as fast as any normal person. I told Amanda I was a vampire so she wouldn't have to know the real, monstrous creature I really was…A…..A Draganas-

I was cut off by the sound of voices. Two or three…

I ripped all the bandages off my body, and created a gun from my dark energy…

They Have Amanda…I was sure of it…I could feel her life source nearby. So pure and innocent…She was like a sister to me. I had to protect her at all costs.

I walked up to the door, and it automatically opened. I had my gun pointed towards the sounds of the voices, finger on trigger and finally saw my captives. T-They…were…Monkeys? WHAT THE HELL?

I mentally sighed and bitch slapped myself. _There is no telling how dangerous they are…Their cybernetic, by the looks of it._

Turned my eyes a deep maroon, and spoke in a loud voice.

"What have you done…With Amanda?" I said staring at all of them. The reaction I got was not what I was hoping…

The red monkey and the green monkey both got nose bleeds and passed out on the floor. The human boy did as well but just turned around blushing like crazy. The silver one just stared and then blushed and turned around.

_What the hell? _

"I said…Where…is…AMANDA!" I hollered…blasting a hole into the wall right next to the kids head, Just barely missing him. He froze up and turned around slowly, holding up his hands, grinning nervously.

"O-Ok…well, um…hello? Amanda is safe so you do not need to worry. She is sleeping in a guest room. My name is Chiro, and this is the Monk-." I cut him off before letting him go any further.

"I know who all of you are! Take me to her right now…I have to make sure she is ok…" I glared at them all. Making sure they could feel my stare.

"With your kind of power…shouldn't you already know that your friend is alright?" Antauri asked.

He turned around, staring back at me.

My eyes went wide with anger. "You know nothing about me…_Antauri_." I spat his name like it was venom.

He was still. He just floated, staring at me. I had finally had enough, I ran up the orange tube in search of my sister. I would have to be careful around Antauri. I knew he was strong, and very intelligent. If I didn't play my cards right he would eventually get to me. Not to mention that I…I….

"AMANDA!" I screamed running down hallway after hallway. I had to find her….

"AMANDAAA!" I screamed once more. I followed her sent. She was inside the door at the end of the hallway. I ran up towards it, my breasts bouncing back and forth…Man that hurt…I would definitely need to find some clothes later…

I ripped open the door, to see her sitting up, and talking with Nova, the only female of the team. The _monkey_…team…

"Amanda!" She looked over at me smiling. I smiled back looking over at nova, I scowled…I ran over and grabbed Amanda's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"We are leaving now. Come on we have to get out of here." I told her dragging her down the hallway.

"But Katie! It's the Monkey team! They won't hurt us! You watched the show with me!" She whined.

I could hear Nova running after us.

"Amanda…you know about my fear…let's just get out of here…we need to get back to the ship and leave. NOW." I told her.

"…No." She stopped. I turned around slowly.

"_What_?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. I had turned them a deep red and the pupils of my eyes were slits. I let my teeth elongate into fangs. I didn't want to hurt her, but I would scare her if it meant keeping her safe.

Her eyes widened into fear and she stepped back a little, but surprisingly, she stood her ground. I was angry, but proud.

"I-I Said, no! The monkey team will help us! You could even try to overcome your fear of Monk-."

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT THOSE FILTHY PRIMATES KNOWING MY WEAKNESS!" I hissed at her. She backed up.

My skin was darkening into a deep gray color, and claws were forming and my finger tips. My ears pointed, and wings slowly began growing from my back. I was about to tell her something else, when I heard footsteps.

"…Let's go…" I said softly. My body reverted back to normal, and I grasped her hand. I turned and looked at her with my normal eyes and spoke in a pleading tone.

"Amanda, please…I don't want to stay here…" I said quietly. I could hear them all yelling for me. Nova was coming up from behind us…and fast.

"Katie, will you at least give them a chance? If they are mean horrible people, we will leave immediately, if they are good, we will stay. Deal?" She said looking up at me.

"…" I looked away, thinking about the choice.

"Katie?" She looked at me with puppy dog eyes. Dammit….

I sighed heavily in defeat. "…Ok…" I said looking down.

"YAY!" She hollered in happiness. "Oh, and Katie?" She looked at me, grinning kind of nervously.

"Yes?" I replied, looking at her confused.

"You might…want to put some clothes on." She laughed, right as the whole monkey team surrounded us. Otto, SPR Gibson, and Chiro were all having nose bleeds, while Antauri just blushed madly. Nova went over and punched every single one of the in the head. Except for Antauri of course. I almost smiled. Almost.

Nova finally turned to ma, "Katie, why don't we go get you some clothes?' She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I've got it..." I said softly. I held no emotion on my face.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

I sighed. "Just watch." I said. I whispered something in my old language, and drew a few symbols in the air. I glowed for a moment before creating a black T-Shirt, and a pair of red Capri pants with chains hanging down from them. My shoes were large platform boots with spikes. It was my normal everyday outfit.

Everyone in the rooms gasped. Including Amanda.

"K-Katie! I didn't know you could do that!" She yelled at me.

"Sorry...I guess I never told you about it…" I smiled nervously. I looked at everyone with a serious expression.

"I guess I should explain a few things then huh?" I sighed and walked back towards the control room.

Everyone looked at each other before finally following me. I c=shot down the tube and sat down in one of the round chairs.

I closed my eyes until I could feel everyone in the room looking at me. I opened them slowly. They were now a light silver color. They always changed for some reason. I guess it just depended on my mood…

"Ok, my name is Katie Drakonias, and I have a fear…" I gulped and looked at Amanda. She smiled and nodded.

"…Of…Monkeys…" I looked down in shame. I hated just telling these strangers my weakness.

"That is why I was acting so upset earlier. So I would like it if all of the monkey team could just keep their space away from me for now? Is that ok?" I said looking at them seriously.

SPRX fell to the floor laughing, along with Otto and Chiro. Antauri just stared and Gibson was smiling. Nova was yelling at Otto, SPRX and Chiro telling them that it was disrespectful to laugh at other people's pain. My face twisted into a look of anger and disgust. I got up and looked at all of them I turned to Amanda.

"Nice people huh? Tch…yeah right." I turned and walked toward the tubes and decided I would sit down for a while and think.

…..

Antauri P.O.V

I stared a she stomped off. I could see her aura as a giant black and red swirling cloud. It actually terrified me, all of the power this girl held within her. We would need to help her conquer her fear, and right now, we were not doing a very good job.

"How could all of you! I trusted you all to help my sister so she would stay! Why would you laugh at her like that? Why don't I just laugh at whatever you're afraid of huh?" Amanda said looking at Chiro, Otto, and SPRX with tears in her eyes.

"I am dearly sorry Amanda. I promise you we will do everything in our power to help your sister, and I can assure you, those three will be disciplined for their actions…" Antauri said glaring over at the three. They froze up and instantly felt bad about what they had done. I could see it on their faces.

I sighed.

"I will go try and talk to her. It seems she doesn't trust any one of us at the moment, so we will each need to gain her trust one by one." I looked at each of the team members. They all nodded in agreement.

I walked over to my tube, and was shot upwards. I began thinking on how I should approach the subject.

_Maybe I could try asking her about her interests…or maybe how she met Amanda…I don't want to upset her though, again, she is afraid of monkeys, so this might be difficult…_

I was still thinking when I began towards my room. When I stumbled upon Katie, She was sitting at the end of the hallway…Crying?

"Katie, Are you alright?" I asked softly, trying not to upset her. I saw her quickly wipe away the tears and she looked up at me growled.

"I'm Fine…" She got up, and brushed herself off.

"Please Katie; you know that we don't want to hurt you. We are here to help you." I said trying to get her to listen.

"…None of you would ever understand. I don't want people to help me because they can't. If they tried they would only be involved with things that would make their live miserable. I don't hate any of you, it's just…" She looked away sadden.

"You don't want us getting hurt." I smiled. She really was a caring person. The reason she was so mean and cruel was so people would stay away from her. So she wouldn't hurt them.

"I-I didn't mean that I-I'm a softy! Hell no! I-I-I just can't stupid people g-g-getting in my way!" She sputtered.

I chuckled.

"Katie, we are here to help you through whatever is happening to you. You don't have to fight this alone. We will help you." I said smiling at her. She smiled back…just barely. I could hardly even see it, but it was a beautiful smile.

She sighed. "You always were the smartest and wisest of the group Antauri. You were one of my favorite characters, you and Otto of course. He is such a goof ball!" She giggled very softly.

I grinned. She was beginning to lighten up. Her aura was slowly fading to a bright silver color.

"Would you like to come to my room and talk?" I asked, hoping she would take the offer.

"…" She looked away in thought…

_Did I go too far?_

"Yes…I would like that…" She said looking back at me.

I blinked.

"Its, right this way…" I said leading her to my room. As soon as I opened the door, she gasped.

"Its…Amazing!" She hollered before looking down at me with pleading eyes. At first I was confused, but then realized she was asking for permission.

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Yes, you may go in." I said smiling.

She ran in like a small child runs into a candy shop. I was amazed at how happy she looked. It was the happiest she had been since we had met her.

"Oh wow Antauri, I knew your room was peaceful and clam, but this is amazing! I feel like I am back in the forest…" She said, closing her eyes, and giving me a small smile.

She frowned. "I guess you will want me to explain how I know all of you, and what I really am. I guess I should start from the very beginning. Although, I must warn you, it could take a while…" She said looking at me.

"Do not worry. We have plenty of time." I said holding my hand up.

"Aright then! Well…as long as you stay back a little…I am still afraid of monkeys so it still kind of scares me when monkeys get close…I have a natural reflex, so if you try to reach out and touch me, I might break your arm..Just to warn you." She laughed nervously

"I will definitely…remember that..." I anime sweat dropped.

She took a deep breath, and then began.

…

YAY! Next chapter done! "P Starting on chapter three for both stories people! So do not worry! They are on their way!

Chiro: Good…I need to know what happens to me in that other story ASAP!

Me: Oh Chiro…You know is some way shape or form you're going to get hurt right?

Chiro: TT^TT Help…me…

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Antauri:…Please review and rate…*sigh*


	3. Chapter 3 My Past Maybe

Hello! Sorry for the wait…my computer caught a virus so it had to be COMPLETELY WIPED! DX

Yeah…sucks I know…BUT! I worked on this chapter really hard so I think you will all like it. :D

Chiro: Yeah right!

Me: It's true! Maybe I should just kill you off somehow…

Monkey Team & Amanda: NO!

Katie: I agree with Gothic…

Me: Thank you Katie!

Katie: Gothic doesn't own SRMTHFG, only me and Amanda.

Chapter Three

How it all happened

_It was a beautiful night, the stars were in the sky, and the moons where full, all six of them. Far away, on a planet called Dacron, a baby girl was born. She was beautiful. She had flowing silver hair, bright red maroon eyes, and….marks of the devil! Her parents were horrified to discover that their daughter was a monster. _

"_Get the creature away from me!" The mother screamed._

"_Take it and give it to Mindoku. He will have plenty to do with a thing like that." The father spat at a servant._

"_M-My lord…She is your daughter! Are you sure? Do you not love her?" The servant woman asked shocked by their words._

"_LOOK AT HER! She is a filthy, un-clean, wretched, being! She carries the mark of The Demon in her! The demon…IS IN HER!" He screeched_

"_Y-Yes, my lord…" She said softly before turning, and taking her to the scientists...The babe wailed for her mother. Crying and reaching her tiny arms out looking for comfort. She was meant to destroy the Universe, and didn't even know it._

Present

"I will show you…" Katie said softly.

"The marks?" Antauri asked.

She didn't say anything. She took off her shirt, and Antauri blushed and quickly turned around. Katie smiled softly.

"Please, look." She said sternly.

"This is the creature I really am. Not something cute or innocent, a horrible, disgusting creature. This isn't even my true form. We don't discover it until we reach our destiny's battle." She said looking away.

When Antauri turned around, He gasped at the sight of Katie's body.

She had intricate red markings all over her body. There was a red and black pentagram inscribed into her chest, right above the heart.

"Incredible…" Gibson stated from the door way behind her.

Katie turned around slowly, growing her fangs, blood red eyes, horns; she activated her claws which were jet black. She growled and jumped back into a corner, away from Antauri, and Gibson.

"Katie Gibson didn't mean to-." Antauri was cut off when the other monkey's and a girl and a boy came up behind Gibson.

"Gibson! You found her!" Otto cheered.

"WOO-WEE!" SPRX shouted as his face turned a bright and steamy red.

"Katie! How are you?" Amanda said staring at SPRX laughing.

Katie hissed and teleported right behind Amanda.

"_Keep them away from me_!" She whispered harshly into Amanda's ear.

Amanda's eyes went wide and she stepped away from Katie. Antauri was watching Katie with disbelief, and Nova, SPRX, Otto, Gibson, and Chiro all jumped when they finally noticed Katie's presence.

"Katie, Please, calm-."

"NO!" She bellowed. The whole robot shook with her voice.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU FILTHY PRIMATES! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU IF YOU EVEN TRY TO GET-."

She stopped when she saw Amanda's Face.

She had small tears streaking down her face, and was huddled in the corner holding Otto close to her chest. She wasn't upset. No, she was Scared. Terrified.

That's when Katie looked at herself.

Her skin was gray; she had huge black bat wings covering her back. She had multiple horns coming from her head, and her legs were now Dragon legs. She had a long barbed tail, and all of her teeth were now pointed. She was in her Vampire form. She had never gone fully Vampire before, and now her only friend, the person she considered a sister, was now scared of her.

"I….I…" She just looked at everyone. They all had angry looks on their faces. Weapons drawn.

_WHY! I WAS JUST AFRAID! THEY….THEY…._

_Now you see, don't you Katie? They all hate you. They want nothing to do with you! No one will ever understand you, except for me of course…._A dark voice echoed in her head.

_Who…? _She mumbled. She was lost, confused, angry, sad, upset. Every emotion you could think of. Except for happy.

"I see now…I will never be accepted…I can't be accepted. Just…all of you leave me alone. You too Amanda…I don't care anymore. I want…I want…TO JUST KILL MYSELF!" She creamed a red tear streaking down her face. And just like that she was gone.

"KATIE!" Amanda and Antauri screamed.

"S-She's…gone…" Nova whispered.

"Yeah…"Otto said softly, trying to comfort the crying Amanda.

"We have to find her…." Antauri said looking at everyone.

"Yeah!" Otto said jumping up happily.

"Sounds like a plan." SPRX Said smiling.

"No…" Amanda said softly.

"What-What are talking about? She is practically your sister!" Nova hollered at her.

"She said she wanted to be left alone so let that creature be! I should have realized this beforehand…" She said standing slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Chiro screamed at her.

"She is a Monster! She was always unstable, even on the day we found her! She would attack people, she was a loner! An outcast! A horrible attention loving Bitch! I will hunt her down and kill her myself if you all won't…" She screamed back.

"Gibson…" Antauri said angrily.

"Yes I see it…" He said back.

"What?" Otto looked at Gibson and Antauri.

"She has ooze in her blood system…Look at her eyes…" They all turned to look at her, the only problem was…

"She's gone!" SPRX yelled is shock.

"Oh dear…" Gibson said.

"Monkeys! Set out and find both Katie and Amanda! Before the Skeleton king can!" Chiro ordered.

They all nodded and ran to the control room…

…

Katie's P.O.V

"WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY!" I screamed knocking down several more trees. I blew red and black fire into the air, screaming.

I was so angry….I could never get over my fear of monkeys…and now Amanda was completely terrified of me…I had lost everything, and I couldn't do anything about it.

_Just come to me Katie. I understand what you are…You're just like me…Misunderstood. Taken for granted and extremely powerful_…The dark voice chuckled at me.

I had heard that some where before…

"SKETELON KING!" I screamed I felt thousands of trees around me become obliterated. I calmed myself and looked deep into my mind…I would give him some thoughts to remember…

_You dare try and enter my mind! Foolish girl…_

_I laugh at your stupidity, Skeleton King. I know I will not be the one to destroy you. That is the Chosen one's responsibility. I can, on the other hand, inflict great damage on you…How's your leg feeling-Oh wait! I ripped it off didn't I! My bad… _I snickered at him. He growled in anger.

_Awww, don't get your undies in a bunch; I'll come visit you soon! I promise, and when I do, I will make sure you suffer… _He laughed. I smiled.

_Your insolence will prove your downfall girl…I have someone on the inside…They will come for you, and then they will destroy you…_He sneered at me_._

I left his mind and looked around. The forest was almost completely destroyed… I would have some explaining to do…But, to whom? I was not going back to those, stupid monkeys! They all hated me anyways!

"I hate everything…because everything hates me…" I whispered to myself. I let a bloody tear steam down my face, before I went back to blowing up a more trees.

Amanda's P.O.V

"That stupid wretch! I'll kill her! I'll rip out her throat and gut her like the pig she is!" I screamed into the air. "The ooze has given me power, but it might not be enough to kill her…" I began thinking to myself when I heard a loud crashing noise. It was coming from the Bad Lands…

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I heard a loud demented voice scream.

Katie!

"Awww, is the little girl lost?" I laughed when she came into view.

"Amanda?" She said looking at me with those large soft eyes…She was like a lost puppy…

"Tch…Wow, you really did some damage huh?" I smirked looking over the miles of wrecked trees and landscape…she had killed quite a few beasts as well…

"I was angry…why are you here? I'm not going back no matter what-."

I cut her of there.

"Like hell I would bring you back! I came to take care of some…business…" I said smiling evilly at her.

"…Amanda, are you feeling ok?" She asked, giving me a confused look.

This was my chance. I teared up a little, and ran over and hugged her tightly. She was…cold?

"Oh Katie…I missed you so much! I'm sorry for crying earlier!" I sobbed into her rather large bust. Damn her for having such great boobs…I'll cut them off as torture later…

She laughed softly.

"Amanda, you don't have to be sorry for crying. I was pretty scary anyway-."

I slowly pulled a dagger from my pocket…She swatted it from my hand…

"I looked up in anger "How did you-!"

"So he corrupted you then huh?" She said looking at me, no emotion showing what so ever.

"No!" I screamed jumping back.

"Oh?" She asked cocking her head slightly.

"I asked for it! I begged him to give me the power so I could kill YOU!" I screamed lunging at her. I hit her square in the face, and felt her jaw break under my fist.

Her head was rotated farther than 180 degrees behind her head. She laughed and popped it back into place. I heard all of her bones snapping and cracking from where she was healing it.

"I am quite disappointed in you Amanda…I really did love you…You were so kind to me. My only family. But I see now your heart is filled with jealousy, and hate!" She spat at me.

I sneered at her. "You don't know anything about me…" I hissed at her.

She smiled sadly.

"AMANDA! KATIE!" I looked behind myself only to be greeted by the worst thing imaginable…

The monkey team…

"Look who came to save you Katie! The MONKEYS!" I laughed hysterically.

"Still scared? I thought so…" I Turned and ran towards the monkey team…I had a plan. They were still far away from me, so I began to make cut, gashes and bruises all over my body, I even gave myself a few broken bones. I looked pitiful…

"Amanda!" Otto screamed.

"Everyone stay back!" Gibson ordered "The ooze is most likely still in her system…" He told everyone.

"..No! N-No! Katie helped me, but you need to help her! She went insane! Please…you have...too…" I fell on the ground and pretended to pass out…I lowered my vitals slightly so Antauri would believe I was really out. He would be too focused on Katie to realize what I was planning.

"…You mean…Katie did this…to her?" Nova whispered shocked. I laughed inside. They are just so easy to fool…

"By the looks of it, yes…" Gibson said sternly.

Then she came and spoke.

"Hello, monkey team." Katie was really going to do this? I guess I underestimated her after all.

"Katie! Why would you do something like this to Amanda! "Chiro yelled at her.

I smiled mentally.

"That, is where your wrong Chiro…Amanda, get up off the ground, you look like a three year old throwing a tantrum." She said coldly.

I laid still.

"KATIE! She passed out from your abuse! This is not time to be playing games!" SPRX yelled at her. I could sense that they all had their weapons drawn. I wanted to just burst out laughing, but I kept my composure.

"Amanda…I want you to know something before I leave to go and kill, no, severely injure, Skeleton King. You were always a great sister to me. I know No one really love me. Not even you. But it was a nice feeling when you at least pretended to love me…It made me feel…like I really mattered…So…I thank you for that. Even when I was an outcast…for some reason you came back, and helped me in my time of need…I will always love you, no matter what…"

I let a tear slid down my face…Dammed! I still had feelings inside…good feelings…. about her.

"DAMN YOU!" I jumped up screaming. I pulled a blade from my ankle and lunged at her. She smiled and didn't move. My blade pierced her chest.

"W-Why…WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE MY ATTACK! I KNOW YOU COULD HAVE!" I screamed tears sliding down my face.

She chuckled, Blood seeping through her shirt…

No…

"Amanda…I want you to suffer…I love you, but I hate you…I…don't like these feelings..." She coughed smiling. Her eyes were becoming twisted and she gave me the look of an insane person.

No…No…NO!

I heard the monkey Team screaming her name from behind me, and then, she collapsed, whispering my name and something else…What?

"Because…I…will come...for you…to…_kill_… you…"

Then… she smiled a huge creepy grin…and stopped breathing.

…..

AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lolololol I know! Crazy chapter right! Don't worry…Katie will be dead for very long…Or was she really even dead to begin with?

Chiro: Quit confusing the readers Gothic…

Antauri: *Sitting in a corner mumbling to himself* Why…Katie….Dead…Gothic…Killed…

Gothic: *Anime Sweat drop* Um…Is he going to be…ok?

Gibson: I do believe he is growing mushrooms!

Me: WHAT THE HELL?

Nova: Please leave a review…


	4. Chapter 4 SIsterly Love

Gothic: HELLLLOOOOOO! I am BACK! And ready for some action! :D

Katie: Jesus why haven't you updated?! I DIED!

Gothic: I have been so freaking busy will so much high school work-

Katie: You're on fall break, and have been for one week already…

Gothic: I can't get on the computer during the day! My dad put stupid restrictions on it…

Katie: But you can get on it at 4 until 11…That's 8 hours you could have been typing…

Gothic:*Anime sweat drops* Ano…

Katie*Sigh* Gothic doesn't own SRMTHFG only her personal made up Characters.

Chapter 4

Sisterly Love

Normal P.O.V

Amanda watched as Katie stopped breathing, her smile never faltering. Katie's blood had pooled around her and soaked each other's clothes. She just stared wide eyed while her words echoed in her head.

"_Because…I…will come...for you…to…__kill__… you…"_

She got up slowly and kept her head to the ground. She turned just as the Hyper force rushed to Katie's side, trying to get her breathing once more. She began walking away when something hit her. She stumbled for a moment before regaining balance and turning around.

There stood Chiro, Otto, and SPRX in battle mode, ready to fight her. They had tears running down their faces but Otto's was the worst…

She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She killed the girl she hated but something was off…No...That was it! She was…Relieved…(What? Where you expecting her to be sad? LOL nope :)) She laughed crazily and let the Ooze fill her with power.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Antauri and Gibson taking Katie back to the robot. She scowled and turned her attention to them.

"LIKE HELL IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO LET YOU LEAVE WITH HER!" She screamed.

She lunged forward rushing at Gibson first. Suddenly Nova came out of nowhere and punched her square in the face. She flew back and smashed into the ground. Growling she got up and ran at her. The two went back and forth, screaming, punching, scratching and kicking.

Finally SPRX, Otto, and Chiro rushed in to help their friend Nova.

"Don't…TOUCH HER!" SPRX yelled at Amanda.

He threw a Magna Bolt Beam Splitter at her and it hit her in the chest. She suddenly had metal pieces flying towards her, but no matter what she did, they just continued to collect on her body. A few were piercing her arms and legs, and a smaller one caught in her chest. She screamed and collapsed in a pile of metal.

Otto ran over and used his saws to cut away at the metal.

"Otto?! What are you doing?!" SPRX screamed at him.

"We don't kill people! We can…send her to space Super Jail but we are not killers!" he yelled.

Once he was done, Amanda lay on the ground covered in different gashes all over her body. She was coughing some blood when Antauri came from behind her and hand-cuffed her hands, feet, and placed some sort of mask over her mouth and nose. He levitated her upwards, and began back towards the robot without saying a word. The rest of the team began to catch up with him, and Chiro finally decided to speak.

"Antauri…What's going to happen to Amanda?" He asked staring at the ground as they all walked.

"We will need to take her to a Maximum Jail facility where she will be kept for the rest of her life…for murder…" He said softly, but they all heard the pain in his voice. Chiro glanced at Amanda.

The girl had gone very still, and looked as though she was knocked clean out… Chiro stopped dead in his tracks staring at the girl…

"That…was too easy…" He whispered nervously.

"What was that Chiro?" Nova turned and looked at him tiredly.

"What's up kid? We got her, its ok now." SPRX said softly.

"Yeah…" Otto said.

"ANTAURI, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chiro screamed.

Amanda's eyes shot open right as Antauri was about to drop her. She laughed evilly and broke easilly through the cuffs and proceeded to grab Antauri by the neck. He howled and struggled to break free from her monstrous grip.

"Antauri!" The monkeys screamed in unison.

"Don't come closer you stupid monkeys! I will not hesitate to rip him limb from limb…" She smiled.

She laughed and looked over at the team, her eyes red and bleeding. She had a crazed look in her eyes and was laughing to herself. She had become mad with power, and needed to be stopped.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Chiro screamed.

She just threw her head back and laughed.

"What? You mean…like this!" She took his leg in her opposite arm, and twisted it. A painful snap filled the air along with Antauri's screams.

"ANTAURI!" They all screamed.

"You evil bitch!" SPRX yelled.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you!" Nova yelled at her.

…

Back at the robot, in the Medical Bay with Gibson and Katie.

Gibson was busy covering Katie's body with a white blanket, the girl's body was no longer covered in her own blood, but she had a beautiful black dress on she retrieved from storage.

They had it left over from an old Halloween party. He figured with the Katie's choice in style, she would have liked it.

"I cannot believe Amanda would do such a horrible thing and the fact she even told us Katie did that to her, and proceeded to lie to us…At first I figured it was the Ooze making her do such horrible things, but the fact that she said she asked for it is even more disturb-" He was cut off when a wrenching scream was heard coming from the girl on the table.

She shot up screaming and stopped when she saw Gibson.

"Antauri…" She rasped. A single tear slid down her face and she looks miserable. She stood, and what was sadness was replaced by sheer anger and hate. He had never been so afraid in his life. The air around them rippled and was thick with power.

"K-Katie?" He squeaked.

"I…No…not time…yet…." She whispered softly.

"Katie…what are you talking about?" Gibson said, clearly freaking out by the un-dead girl.

Before she could tell Gibson anything else, her eyes clouded, and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Gibson rushed over to her, unsure of what to do; he then came to a realization…

"THAT'S IT!" He screamed. He carried the girl's body to the control room and set her body in Chiro's command chair.

"How could I be so blind as to not have realized this earlier?! She hasn't died, but gone into something similar like stasis! She needs time to heal, from being stabbed directly in the heart, mentally and physically!" He began typing rapidly on the computer, trying to focus in on the signal to the rest of his team's radios.

"Monkey Team, can you hear me? I have some amazing news!" He grinned happily and awaited their reply. Katie would live, and Amanda would be brought to justice.

Although, the Happiness was short lived when Gibson finally realized what Katie had said.

"_Antauri…"_

…_._

Skeleton King's P.O.V

The girl was doing well for her first time. Her resentment for Katie was incredible, and he liked that about her. She was easy to use, and was a great tool to use against the Drakon. (Dray-KUN)

"It seems I will need to get her up here then…and why not bring along the silver monkey as well. It seems she has some deep feeling for him as well…" I laughed aloud. I summoned one of my stronger formless to go and retrieve them two, and shot him down to Shuggazoom.

This was going to be very, very fun.

…

Normal P.O.V

'_Monkey Team, can you hear me? I have some amazing news!" _ Everyone's intercoms rang out with the sound of the scientist's British accent. Amanda looked down at the Silver monkeys, and ripped it from his chest. He winced.

She grinned and spoke sweetly into the microphone.

"Hello Gibson! It's so nice to hear you! Are you taking good care of my dead sister?" She laughed evilly.

"Gibson, bring the robot here now! Amanda has Antauri and broke his leg!" Chiro told the radio.

The team glanced over at Antauri and Amanda, when suddenly a huge formless appeared beside them. He gurgled something to Amanda and she smiled.

"He wants me back already? Well, that was fast! Oh well…" She looked over at the monkey team.

"I am going to have to depart from you my dear friends, but not to worry; we will meet up again soon. By the way…I'm taking your dear old friend hear with me!" She screamed, laughing crazily before disappearing along with Antauri, and the Formless.

"NO! ANTAURI!" They all screamed.

That was it…They were going to have to go to skeleton king…Not only to get Antauri back, but to capture Amanda.

They all looked at each other will hard looks before flying back to the robot to greet Gibson, and give him the dreaded news. As they flew back, Nova spoke up.

"Why do you think he wants Antauri?" She asked softly.

"To give us a reason to come to him…" Chiro replied back.

"I just can't believe it…Amanda really killed her only family…" Otto whispered.

"She sick…She was so blinded by her own jealousy that she didn't even realize what she was getting herself into…" SPRX said.

"Oh she knew…and I think that's exactly what she wanted…" Chiro said angrily.

As they approached the robot, they noticed Gibson pacing back and forth outside of it. They landed and the blue monkey rushed forward to greet them. He looked Happy but nervous and scared all at the same time, and he was sweating profusely.

"Gibson…We have some bad news-" He cut Chiro off before he went any further.

"No…I know Antauri's leg is broken, and by the looks of it Amanda took him back to skeleton king as a hostage…But I also have some good news…" He said smiling softly.

"Well…What is it!?" SPRX said agitated.

"It's Katie…She isn't really dead."

….

Gothic: Man! I really enjoyed this chapter! I hope you all did too! I am in a really good mood so I am now working on finishing Chapter 4 for The Beast Within. :D

Chiro: OH MY GOD FINALLY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU WAIT THREE FREAKING MONTHS TO DO ONE STUPID CHAPTER!

Gothic: I have been busy you butthole…

Chiro: Whatever…just…just get it done…

Gothic: Please rate and REVIEW! :D


End file.
